


混蛋上司&隐忍下属

by Az72237



Category: Love - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Az72237/pseuds/Az72237
Summary: *混蛋流氓滥用私权上司 x 咬牙切齿生活所迫下属*比大小*腿jiao
Kudos: 6





	混蛋上司&隐忍下属

<5>  
“边秘书，这还有几份文件，你帮我处理一下。”朴灿烈拖长了音，把文件放在边伯贤桌上。  
边伯贤揉了揉太阳穴，翻了翻文件，抬头说：“朴总，已经十点半了，公司人全都走光了，这几份文件又不重要，明天再处理不行吗？”  
朴灿烈摆出一副很为难的样子，叹了口气摊摊手说：“哎..下班也不是不行..不过工资可能就...”  
边伯贤微笑：“我做。”  
谁不是为了吃饭呢？  
时钟很快就指向了十一点和十二点中间。边伯贤打了个哈欠，长时间集中注意力地使用眼睛让他感到很不舒服。朴灿烈坐在转椅上看了边伯贤一个多钟了，就等着不好惹的小白狗意志力薄弱，趁机而入。  
边伯贤正耷拉着脑袋缓神，忽然身体一轻，被朴灿烈抱了起来。  
边伯贤还没来得及反应，就被朴灿烈几步抱到了他的座位上，朴灿烈自己坐在椅子上，把他放在了腿上，坏笑道：“边秘书辛苦啦～我们看点别的休息一下好了？”  
边伯贤赶紧挣扎着要下来，偏偏后面这个家伙隔三差五往健身房跑，只用一只手臂就能把他紧紧摁住，还从后面凑到他耳根边吹气边用低音炮威胁他：“听话啊边秘书，不然这个月奖金可就没了。”  
吃人嘴软拿人手短。  
行。大丈夫能屈能伸。  
我特么忍。  
边伯贤只好别扭地坐在朴灿烈的大腿上，两只手暗暗使着力，企图把腰上的胳膊扒开，根本无暇看朴灿烈另一只手在电脑上戳来戳去找着什么。  
“啊..啊..轻点！啊..好爽！”一阵令人鸡皮疙瘩的粘腻声响从电脑里发出，边伯贤心里暗骂一声，抬头看。果不其然，两具赤裸裸的躯体交缠在一起，被压在下面的那个发出跟女人不同的细碎低吟，胸前一片平坦。  
草。一种植物。  
放你母亲的钙片？  
边伯贤满脸黑线，刚想转过去骂人，腿根就贴上了硬邦邦的器物。  
朴灿烈紧紧环着他，在他的耳旁粗粗地喘着热气，下身一下一下地往边伯贤的股沟里顶着。  
边伯贤的耳根“轰”地一下红了一片，恼羞成怒地再次挣扎起来。朴灿烈摁住他，跟着视频里的频率一下下的顶他：“呼..别动..让我顶一会儿..”  
此时此刻边伯贤的脑子里哪还有什么“老板最大”“吃饭重要”，他转头骂道：“你他妈有病吧，你是想让我知道你多大吗？！”  
朴灿烈终于停下动作，危险地笑了笑：“你想知道我多大？”他扛起边伯贤就扔到了休息间的床上，翻身压了上去：“可以。”  
边伯贤还没来得及反应，就被朴灿烈扯下了他衬衫上的领带，在他的双手上紧紧地打了个结。  
“卧槽！你这是强...唔！”朴灿烈低头狠狠堵住那张日思夜想的嘴，他才不想听他说什么。  
他只想上他。  
湿热的舌带着不容抗拒的强势闯进来，一会儿挑逗一会儿温柔，把恋爱小白吻得晕头转向，只能闭着眼睛半张着嘴，任由对方在自己滚烫的口中肆意舔弄。  
等朴灿烈松开他的唇，边伯贤脸上染着潮红，一路延伸到领口下面，睫毛上粘着水雾，胸腔急促地起伏，已然分不清东西南北。而他的衬衫下摆不知什么时候被撩了上去，露出精瘦的腰腹。  
朴灿烈轻笑一声，揉上他胸前的小点，咬着他的耳廓喘着热气含糊不清地说：“怎么什么都不会啊？边秘书，我得好好教教你了呢...”  
边伯贤在被碰到红点的瞬间就弓起了身子，嘴里泄出一声嘤咛。朴灿烈没想到他那么敏感，推着他的衬衫就吻上了另一点，色情地舔弄。  
“别..啊..别舔！”边伯贤惊慌失措，奇怪的感觉一阵阵涌上来，让他感觉比醉了酒还头晕。  
朴灿烈舔了舔下唇，抚上他腿间，用为难的语气说：“啊～你看，你也硬了诶。”边伯贤恍惚的低头看向腿间，自己的裤裆不知何时鼓了起来，硬邦邦地顶着裤子。朴灿烈再一次俯下身吻住他，手上干净利落地剥下了边伯贤和自己的裤子，让自己几乎粗长了一倍滚烫的器物贴上边伯贤的，握在一起，上下套弄，边喘边笑：“看来边秘书的比我要小嘛～”  
最敏感的地方互相紧紧贴在一起，边伯贤忍不住咬着手背，本来自己玩的时候就少之又少，他又怎么受得了这样的刺激？被大掌抚弄的快感翻倍似的在全身乱窜，泛起一阵阵涟漪：“你..唔..放开..啊..！”  
“可是..你的样子好像并不是很想我放开噢？”朴灿烈揉弄着边伯贤的器物，听着边伯贤小声惊叫，真的放开了手。  
下一秒，他摁着边伯贤的腿，俯身压上去，模仿性交的动作一下又一下狠狠地蹭着：“舒服吗？啊？”边伯贤憋红了眼睛，不肯出声。朴灿烈叼住一颗红点，重重吸了一口，边伯贤终于泄了牙关，带着点哭腔抖着声音说：“呜..舒....舒服..慢点啊..”  
他最后终于是忍不住，性器一跳一跳地吐出白沫，尽数洒在自己的身上。  
朴灿烈把边伯贤射出来的东西在他身上色气地抹开，还在两指上蘸一点，玩弄他的小点：“呀..这么快啊～可是我还没射..边秘书舒服了，是不是也该帮帮我呢？”他不等边伯贤回答，抬起他的腿拍了拍他的屁股，蛊惑似的轻声命令：“乖..把腿夹紧一点。”  
边伯贤下意识夹紧了腿，后知后觉想问干什么，坚硬的器物就挤进了腿间。朴灿烈吻上他的小腿，不断地挺腰。在边伯贤的视角，能看得一清二楚，饱满的头部是怎么在自己腿间进进出出，时不时顶上会阴，惹得他一阵发麻。大腿根的皮肤脆弱又敏感，滚烫的器物快速地摩擦，在皮肤上留下红痕，边伯贤只觉得自己快要被灼伤了。  
朴灿烈每一下都又狠又重，边伯贤躺在他身下，恍然间真有一种被贯穿的感觉。这个想法一出现，他的性器几乎是立刻又抬起了头。朴灿烈见状低沉地笑了，捏住边伯贤的性器随着自己的频率粗暴地撸动，两人一起到了高潮。  
朴灿烈解开他手上的领带，凑过去温柔地吻过他湿润的眼角、粉红的鼻头，再在唇上讨好地舔弄。末了拂开他额上有些汗湿的碎发，在额头印上一吻：“边伯贤，做我男朋友吧。我喜欢你四年了，就不能得到点回应吗？”  
边伯贤瘪着嘴，用手推了一下朴灿烈：“你把我弄疼了！”  
“可我也把你弄爽了啊？”  
“..你抗揍吗？”边伯贤，可是声音还沉浸在情欲里，这句话听上去颇有撒娇和委屈的意味。  
“你要是当我男朋友，我随你打，绝不还手。以后公司里你想干嘛干嘛，我都听你的，好不好？”  
“...工资给我翻倍。”  
“好，小财迷。”  
“...不许让我加班。”  
“好，允许你早退。”  
“...不许空腹喝酒。”  
朴灿烈一愣，笑着抱紧了怀里的人，在他嘴边一下下啄吻：“嗯，都听你的。”  
我的边伯贤呀，终于答应了。

“朴灿烈！你是不是想死！再骚扰我小心我打烂你的狗头！”  
“我错了！你这是谋杀亲夫..啊！疼！”  
所以混蛋上司如愿以偿地追到了对象，隐忍的下属也再也不用被压迫了。  
皆大欢喜。


End file.
